50 Shades of Castiel
by Icyclear
Summary: Castiel is conflicted between his love for Dean and what he thinks is love for Sam. He has been reflecting his secret life with Sam with Dean, unaware that his actions make him suspicious or that he's doing it period, causing Dean to second question him and eventually finds out the truth of what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story in mind but didn't know who'd be more likely to be in a BDSM relationship. Originally it was going to be Dean, then after doing some reading and staring at Sam on re-runs and pics, I thought he'd be the one. It has mixtures of BDSM stereotype and truth. This may or may not be fucked up, more than likely it will be ;). It's both Samstiel and Destiel... because well... none of my fan fiction is outside Destiel... yeah... Title was inspired by the 'Fifty Shades' trilogy - obviously.**

* * *

Sam sat at the edge of his bed. He was naked, a beautiful sight for anyone to look up to. He used his index finger to gesture Castiel to him, "Come to me, Slave." Castiel obeyed. He was also naked, wearing only a dark blue dog collar around his neck. the smaller male crawled to him. He looked up at him, his blue eyes full of desire and need. Sam ran his hand down Castiel's face, patting it as his palm reached Castiel's soft cheek.

"You're a lucky bastard, you understand that?"

"Yes Master. Because I have you and Dean."

"That's right. Get on your knees and blow me."

Castiel did as he was told. He went to town on Sam's cock; sucking, licking, anything that would ensure his master was enjoying him. Sam braced the bed, leaning back and watched his angelic slave give him a wonderful blow job. He moaned every now and then, Castiel knew that he was doing well, so well that Sam would reward him. He was hoping that it meant he could crawl back into bed with Dean. It didn't matter how much he hurt from having Sam's large cock in his mouth, as long as he satisfied him at a record time without feeling rushy, that may be enough to go back to bed with Dean; who may or may not have noticed his absence by now.

Sam pushed Castiel's head further on his cock, he grunted a couple of times, and released a load of salty, hot cum down Castiel's throat. He waited a moment and allowed him off, "Get on my lap." Castiel climbed onto Sam's lap and was pulled into an embrace. Sam kissed him with tongue for a little bit, Castiel knew that denying Sam the chance would result in punishment, which may be 10 lashes with a whip or sleeping in the hallway with no explanation for Dean whatsoever. After the kiss, Sam spat into his hand and gave Castiel a quick hand job, making him hard, "Don't cum, even if you and Dean have sex until I tell you otherwise." Castiel didn't think that was possible; Dean was a fantastic lover.

"Yes Master." Castiel sighed. Sam let go of Castiel, "Crawl out to the hallway and go to bed with Dean." Castiel obeyed, overjoyed that he satisfied Sam without the need to have intercourse. He walked into Dean's room. Dean slept in jeans over the blankets, his chest was bare, with the same tattoo that Sam had, in the same place. Castiel always loved their tattoos and have thought of getting branded with the same tattoo with 'S & D' tattooed under it as a way to show he was owned. Castiel took off the dog collar and dressed in black sweatpants and gray t-shirt and lied beside Dean. He gave him a tender kiss, Dean's day old stubble tickled his face, and fell asleep curled up against Dean's body. Dean must have sensed Castiel at some point and he held him in his arms tightly.

The next morning, Dean woke up and kissed Castiel, "Morning sunshine." Castiel grumbled and refused to open his eyes, "A couple more hours, Dean..." Dean allowed it and kissed his forehead. He put on a clean shirt and left. He greeted Sam in the kitchen as Sam was making pancakes, "No Cas?" "Nope." Dean answered as he sat down with his morning beer. Sam served them pancakes, "I'm going to wake him up anyway." Dean shrugged, unaware of what was going on. Sam quietly lied down where Dean would. He reached into Castiel's pants and squeezed his cock hard. Castiel bit on his bottom lip hard, leaving indents on the thin skin. "Wake up." Sam whispered into Castiel's ear. His sleepy eyes opened with some of his own force, "Yes..." Sam let him go and got up from the bed and exited the room first to give Castiel time to change.

Castiel joined the brothers a few minutes later. He was dressed in black jeans and a blue button up that went beautifully with his eyes. Castiel sat down next to Dean, "Dean. Sam." He nodded like nothing was going on and they did the same, "Cas." Dean kissed Castiel good morning and they ate. Sam watched Castiel, his eyes felt like they were inside him; ever since the kiss. Castiel had a feeling he knew what Sam was going to demand of him next and it wasn't fair. He hoped that he wouldn't be alone with Sam for any reason that day. Jumping for any chance to follow Dean anywhere he went. Throughout the day, that's what he did. Dean didn't think much of it, just enjoyed the alone time he had with him. One of the trips was a false one, Dean drove to a secluded part of a park, where he knew no one went, and received an amazing suck from Castiel.

Castiel waited for Dean to fall into a deep sleep, he carefully got out of bed, stripped down to nothing, put on his collar, and crawled into Sam's room. Sam was waiting, crop in hand. Castiel's eye widened in fear, "A punishment, Master?"

"And do you know why?

"No."

"For resisting any chance to be alone with me today. You knew damn well that after that kiss, that I'd have another demand for you."

"I did, yes." Castiel whispered. He knew he was going to get punished either way so he spoke freely, "Please Master, I don't want Dean to get suspicious. During the day, I am his. All his. During the night, I am your's." Sam smirked, "Wrong. During the day, you are his, but you are my secret toy. Any chance I get to be alone with you will be erotic fun, understand me, Castiel?" Castiel nodded, he got into position. He got on his hands and knees, arching his back up. Sam gave him 20 slightly hard lashings from the crop, mostly around his shoulders, back, and ass. Castiel had been trained not to show emotion while being punished, in the inside, he was crying. Sam knew that he couldn't bruise the poor angel, in case Dean were to see him topless, but he made sure that he learned his lesson.

"And at night, you're my little bitch." Sam finally finished. He put a blindfold over Castiel's eyes. Castiel carefully lowered his front half and Sam took his wrists and handcuffed them together. "Open your legs." Sam instructed, his voice was soft, almost comforting compared to how cold he was when Castiel crawled in. Castiel did what he was told. Sam lubed up a buttplug and inserted it inside him. Castiel winced, not expecting it, though he knew he should have known better. Sam pushed himself under Castiel, sucking him the way he knew Castiel liked it; gentle with a lot of licking and little deep sucks. Castiel made sure to keep his moans to a low, preventing any chance of waking Dean up or catching Dean's attention. Sam stopped, sliding out and looking over his beautiful angel.

Sam ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, he lifted Castiel's chin and kissed him, demanding to probe Castiel's mouth with his tongue with just a flick on his lips. Castiel opens his mouth, allowing Sam's tongue access. Kissing his master sent erotic jolts up his cock, hardening it to a rock. He wanted Sam inside him. He wanted to be fucked hard. Sam stopped kissing him and got behind him, "Things would be easier if you were my lover as well as slave... or if Dean gave me permission to do whatever the damn I please to your sexy little body." Castiel swallowed hard, he feared that Sam would do just that, go to Dean, expose his dirty secret as Sam's sex slave, and hate him forever.

"You seriously think I'd do that? Hell no. Just wishful thinking."

That reassured Castiel and relaxed him. Sam took out the buttplug and adjusted himself to Castiel's hole with his own lubed up cock. He slid himself in, Castiel gasped a bit. Sam reached over and gagged Castiel with a latex ball gag; which was buckled at the back of his beautiful head. Sam proceeded to fuck him hard, hearing the murmured moaning escaping the gag. He gave Castiel little mercy, pounding him hard and fast, sending Castiel pain and so much pleasure. Each hard thrust touched Castiel deep inside. With no warning, Sam came, filling Castiel's ass. He watched as it trickled out. "Now you may cum." Sam whispered, and smirked when Castiel relieved himself. Sam released him of his restraints and held Castiel's face, "You're done for tonight. You may walk to Dean this time." Castiel weakly got to his feet.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"Never mind."

Castiel was starting to fall in love with Sam. He wasn't sure if it was because of the sex or if he just felt right with him as well as with Dean. At the same time. he wasn't sure if it was love he was feeling or just deep desire from making each other feel good. He crawled into bed after getting into his pajamas, Dean was close to the edge. He turned towards Castiel and groaned. Castiel could watch Dean all night if he wanted to. He scooted closer to get within Dean's personal space. Dean bumped into Castiel, waking him, "Cas? Why are you still awake?" Castiel cocked his head, looking innocent, "You look so beautiful when you sleep. So at peace and soft." Dean thought about it, "You think so?" Castiel nodded. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel.

He pressed his way on top of Castiel, pulling away to look into Castiel's eyes. Dean sprawled on top, pinning Castiel's arms at his sides with his hands, tightly, "When was the last time?"

"Last time?"

"When we had sex?" Dean answered in a question. Castiel shrugged his shoulders slightly so he wouldn't hurt himself, "A week maybe?"

"How could I have gone that long without being inside you?" Dean frowned.

Before Castiel could protest, Dean kissed him hard, forcing his tongue in his mouth, lips against their skulls. Castiel forced his arms free and held Dean close to him. Their kiss was passionate and wild. Dean broke the kiss and looked down at the angel he was unaware he shared. He took off Castiel's gray shirt and kissed him from his neck down to Cas' firm stomach; working his way up a little and went up to the waist band. Dean took it by his teeth and pulled down; freeing Castiel's erection from it's cloth prison.

"Dean..." Castiel's breathing shallowed.

Dean nibbled a bit on the head, watching Castiel squirm, "Dean what? Dean This?" Dean took all he could in his mouth quickly. Castiel gasped, Dean formed a smirk and freed his mouth, "Fuck my mouth." Dean took it back in and Castiel thrusted the best he could. He was already worn out from Sam, he didn't know how long he could last. Dean hovered, accepting Castiel's thrusts. Without warning, Castiel came down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed and licked the head softly. He looked up at Castiel when he finished and smiled, "You must have felt so good not to tell me." Tears formed in Castiel's eyes, "I'm sorry." "Why should you be?" Dean asked as he crawled back up to his pillow."

"Because I didn't warn you."

"Cas, is something going on? You've been weird since I woke up."

"I'm just emotional I guess." Castiel lied. He has been a submissive for so long, it's carried over to his relationship with Dean. He pulled his pants back to his waist and turned his back to Dean, "I'm tired." Dean didn't understand what was going on. He leaned over and kissed Castiel's cheek, "Good night then, Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's on his knees. Naked except for the dog collar around his neck. His blue eyes look into Sam's as he's sucking him and giving Dean a hand job. Dean lets out soft gasps from time to time, Sam does the same. "I trained him well. All he knows is from me." Sam boasted as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. Dean looked at Castiel softly, watching him with his brother in his mouth, "I'd say so. Quite a great cock sucker he is." Castiel blushed. Sam gave him a subtle cue to switch to Dean and rub him, which he does. Castiel, himself, was hard. He couldn't wait for his master to allow him to release. Castiel's gaze never leaves Dean's. His eyes shine passionately as he sucks on him. A whimper escapes Dean's lips, "You have my permission to do whatever you want to him."

"I look forward to it."

Sam gave him the cue again to suck him and rub Dean again. The combined groaning is music to Castiel's ears. He's hoping that he is satisfying them both and wishes it would be over soon. He wanted to go back to bed and sleep in Dean's arms. By the way it was looking, he may be sleeping in Sam's instead. Dean has granted permission. Castiel became doubtful, why would Dean be okay with letting his brother have 100% control of him? Did he not love him enough and is willing to give him up to his master?

* * *

Castiel woke up, soaked in cold sweat, and realized he was alone. He sat on the side of the bed, he held his head, "Just a dream..." Looked at the clock, it was after 12:50 pm. He strips out of his sweatpants, walked naked to the bathroom a few feet away and went into the shower. Castiel just stood there under the cool water that poured over him. He took the loofa that he and Dean shared and used some of Dean's shower gel to scrub all over his lean body. He scrubbed hard, trying not to miss an inch of him. After that he used his own shampoo and scrubbed his hair clean, hoping to reach his subconscious and erase those feelings. He looked down at the drain as the suds and water went down. How much he wanted to go down with it.

He gets out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror in the bedroom. He breathed hard, looking at his reflection. His dark hair waited to be toyed with, his dreamy blue eyes couldn't wait to stare into one of the hazels each brother had. Castiel took a deep breath and backed away from the mirror. He was dramatically different since he met them. He remembered being innocent, oblivious to the world, and it was his obliviousness that attracted Sam to begin with. He remembered Sam being different too. He thought Sam was a gentle soul and didn't have a dominant bone in his tall body. Now all he sees in Sam's eyes is darkness.

"What happened to us..."

He backed away from the mirror and went looking for clothes of his own to wear. He dressed in khaki pants and another blue shirt. Castiel sighed as he looked at his clean shirts. All of them various shades of blue. The brothers agreed that blue is Castiel's best color and he must wear it everyday. The only non blue shirt is the gray one he wears to bed. This blue, robin's egg he guessed, made his eyes seem richer and his skin warmer shade. He didn't think it complimented him completely but as long as he wears blue, they are happy and that's what he cared more.

Castiel combs his hair back, using his fingers to spike it up a bit so it would dry nicer. The house was really quiet. He walks out of the bedroom and finds he's completely alone. He found a note on the table with a muffin sitting on top:

**_Investigating a case. Be back soon._**

**_Love you, Dean_**

Castiel shrugged and took the muffin. He peeled off the wrapper and ate it with glee. He could tell these were hand made. Dean secretly bakes and when he does, the food tastes like heaven. Then he wondered when he had time to bake. The muffin was fresh, really fresh. It had to be made that morning or... his eyes widened.

_Impossible..._

"The middle of the night..."

The words escaped him and he was shakened. He fell into the chair, eating the last of the muffin quickly.

_If Dean heard anything, he would have barged in. He would have given away some sort of subtle clue._

He didn't find one in Dean's actions. Dean hasn't had sex with him in a little while so it was normal for him to want to last night. Castiel wanted so badly to be fucked by him but he was just so tired from Sam's thrashing. It was possible that the muffins were made in the morning after all and that he was overthinking it. He had nothing better to do so he took a beer from the refrigerator and sat on the couch to wait. He decided to channel surf. Nothing caught his attention or sparked interest long enough. He wound up turning off the tv and sat back as the brothers came through the door in a disagreement put nicely.

"If I didn't save your ass back there, you'd would have been fine?!"

"Dammit, Sam, you didn't save my ass. I saved yours! You weren't paying attention as usual!"

"I beg your pardon!? Who was the one who bitch slapped into a fence because you can't see in front of yourself!?"

"It was a setup! We killed the pricks didn't we, Sam?!"

"Well... yeah."

They face Castiel, whose eyes were full of worry, "Are you okay, Dean?" Dean nodded, running his hand behind his head, "You know demons. Always being dicks." Realizing he didn't answer Castel's question, Dean smiled, "Cas, I'm fine. Nothing but a few scratches and bruises that'll heal in no time." Castiel could feel Sam's gaze burn at him, he looked at Sam, "Are you okay, Sam?" Sam shrugged, "Cuts, bruises, thankfully nothing broken or bleeding." Castiel sighed in relief. How could he not ask Sam right after asking Dean if he was okay? What kind of slave does that? He didn't feel Sam's eyes so he figured things were back to normal. Castiel wasn't convinced. The Winchesters have hurt themselves badly before and dismissed it like no big deal. To redeem himself to Sam, he went to Sam, "Let me heal you to make sure."

He waited until Dean was distracted long enough, reached up, and kissed Sam quickly before Dean would look over. He put his index and middle finger on Sam's forehead and healed his body of any damages it may have obtained. He then goes to Dean, healing him and kissed him with more passion. Sam looked on, he understood what Castiel was doing and appreciated the kiss. Dean threw off his jacket and sat down on the arm of the couch, "I'm glad we decided to settle here. So much more to do." "I hear ya." Sam said as he got a beer and sat down at the kitchen table. He took a look at his watch, "Where has the time been? Want to eat dinner tonight, Dean?" Dean looked at Castiel, whom was still standing where he healed Dean, "What you have in mind?" Sam leaned against the doorway between the kitchen and dining room, "Burgers?"

"Aren't you a vegetarian?"

Sam shot Castiel the dirtiest look he's ever seen, "I was, now it doesn't matter considering all the shit we've seen." Dean looked sympathetically at Castiel and spoke in his defense, "I thought you were vegetarian also." "Well... I had a year free and changed it. Whatever." Sam threw his hands up, walked into his room, and closed the door. Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and gripped it a little, "News to me too, don't worry 'kay?" Castiel nodded and Dean took his keys from the table, "I'll be back. I'll bring back something. Wanna come?" "No, I'll stay back." Castiel answered. Dean's eyes narrowed, "Something wrong, Cas? You never want to go anywhere anymore?" Castiel nodded, smiling sincerely, "I'm fine, Dean. I just enjoy staying back and keeping an eye on the place, even if Sam's here... call it extra man power in case something were to happen."

Dean wanted to believe him and not argue. He left, leaving Castiel to stand there alone. Sam walked out of his bedroom, he was shirtless and that sent a small gasp from Castiel's lips. He crossed his arms, "Castiel." Castiel gulped and turned to face him. His eyes were dark, his facial expressions were serious. Castiel felt Sam wrap his arms around him, pulling him into an frontal embrace. Sam looked down at Castiel and kissed him lustfully, holding him tightly and conquered the angel's mouth. Sam broke the kiss and asked on Castiel's lips, "Lying again, uhm?" Castiel's eyes widened and Sam let out a small laughing sound, "I'm allowing you some time to spend with Dean, just Dean, at night. When I want you, I'll let you know. Understand me?"

Castiel nodded, "Absolutely, Master."

Sam took a beer from the fridge and took a long drink. Castiel looked at Sam, Sam noticed and swallowed the beer, "What?" Castiel kept his eyes into Sam's, "I want a tattoo like what you two have. I want you to brand me, Master." "Brand you, uh?" Sam asked as he chuckled. Castiel lowered his eyes and nodded, "The anti-possession tattoo with 'S', 'and symbol', and 'D' under it." Sam nodded slowly, "I don't think Dean would like it if I marked you without his permission or knowledge. I'll talk to him about it when he gets here. 'S & D' huh? You're cute." Castiel smiled, "Thank you, Master."

Dean came in shortly after, three bags from some fast food place and what looked like a pie under his arm. "Okay, I got burgers, fries, and a pie." Dean said as he put the bags on the table. Sam looked at the third bag, "And what's in there?" "Phone numbers," Dean gleamed, "All from very attractive and very horny women." Sam laughed and Castiel looked worried. Dean sighed and opened the lid to the pie, "Cas, you have nothing to worry about. I'll throw them away right now if it makes you feel better." Castiel nodded and Dean took the bag and threw it in the garbage.

"Better?" Dean asked, a bit angered by Castiel's unneeded jealousy. Castiel's worried frown faded, "Much." They sat around the table and ate. Castiel didn't need to eat, he was an angel and therefore there's no point, still he ate to feel included. After the food was gone and Dean got up to get a knife to cut the pie, Sam looked at Castiel as he raised his voice, "Hey Dean, when you get in here, we have to talk about something."

Dean walked in with the knife and sat down, "What about?" Sam's eyes twinkled, "Castiel has told me that he wishes to have an anti-possession tattoo as well as 'S & D' as a dedication of his devotion to us. Would you mind?" Dean looked unsure, "Would that interfere with your connection with Jimmy's body?" Castiel answered, trying to hide his own self-doubt, "I don't see how it would." Dean wasn't convinced by Castiel's short answer, "Well alright, Cas. If that's what you want."

Sam looked at his watch, "No professional place is open now but I think we still have that kit." Dean's eyes widened, "Sam, keep your lack of skills and hygiene away from my angel!" "Don't you mean our angel?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel to hint the double meaning, "I promise not to poison him and I've got a steady hand." Dean sighed, "Fine. I'll get it ready." Sam waited for Dean to leave the room, "Take off your shirt. I don't want to ruin it."

Castiel did what he was told. Sam grinned as he watched Castiel unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders. Sam chuckled, "Such a sexy little angel you are. Scared?" Castiel shook his head, "Not really... I'm excited." "Not as much as I am." Sam smiled. Dean came in with the inking kit and had it set up. Castiel sat down and waited. Sam took the pen like device and asked, "Which side?" "Left... uh, my right" Castiel answered as he closed his eyes.

Sam was careful, hoping that Castiel wasn't in much pain, he really didn't know the angel's pain tolerance and Castiel was barely making a sound or said a word; just looking around the room. After four hours, Sam wiped away the access ink and blood, "All done, Buddy." Castiel got up, walked to the bathroom, and smiled when he saw his reflection. Over his right breast was the anti-possession symbol in black ink and 'S & D in slightly curly letters under. Sam and Dean followed and saw how happy Castiel was. He turned around and Sam placed a bandage over it, "We'll make sure you take care of this so it heals nicely.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Cas."

They looked at each other, nearly with longing. Dean yawned, interrupting the secret couple and took Castiel's wrist, "I'm tired, let's turn in together." Castiel kissed Dean softly and took his wrist back, "I'll be right there. Wait for me, please." They watched as Dean left them alone. Sam stroked Castiel's face, "You tolerated pain well, slave." Castiel made purring sounds against Sam's hand, "Does that please you, Master?" Sam smirked, "More than you'll ever know." He kissed Castiel and backed away, "Go to bed. Dean is waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Castiel woke up alone again; naked and sweaty from the previous night with Dean. After showering and dressing, he found the brothers in the living room. Dean was enjoying his noon beer and watching 'Doctor Sexy' on TV. Sam was next to him on his laptop. Castiel went to the kitchen and made them sandwiches.

"Guys, lunch." Castiel called.

Sam and Dean got up and went to the dining table. Castiel had a strict rule about eating anywhere else but the table. Since he did all the cleaning, he was able to set up some rules. After the brothers ate, Dean took his keys, "We're running low on funds, be back later." Castiel's eyes got glassy and Sam waved at Dean as he left.

"Finally alone. Great."

"You're not... oh." Castiel exhaled.

Sam's shoulder length hair was slicked back, his facial features were soft. Castiel had forgotten this side of Sam, he usually saw the cruel dominate side. Sam put his legs on the couch to better balance his silver laptop. Except for some typing, the place was quiet. Castiel finished washing the dishes he used for their sandwiches and put them to the side to air dry. He sat down on the armed chair next to the couch and turned on the TV, "I hope you don't mind... I just don't have anything else to do." Sam looked at him for a moment and went back to his computer, "Not a problem, Castiel."

The following few days were basically the same. He was the brothers' house wife, cooking, cleaning, and made love to Dean every night. He fought his urges with Sam and Sam made sure to treat him as platonically as possible. Dean was somewhat suspicious, though not as much as he was before; occasionally wondering why his lover would willingly stay back with Sam when asked to go anywhere with him. Castiel and Sam would figure out ways to be friendly without stepping over the sex line. After all, Sam said that he was giving Castiel a break from him so he may strengthen his relationship with Dean.

Sam would watch them, his eyes greener with envy. Each embrace and kiss would make him sweat and nostrils flare. He wanted to be the one who did that to the sexy blue eyed angel with the softly muscled body. Being around him alone made it worse, how badly he wanted to push Castiel on the couch or bed and make him beg for release. His lust for Castiel was as bad as his demon blood drunk high. What did Dean do to win the angel's heart and what can he do to possibly take it from him? He wanted Castiel completely, his angelic sex toy, whom even he won't admit had fallen in love with. He could very well tell Dean about what's been going on, but he also didn't want to lose his brother's love either.

A few days more, Dean left for supplies and updated fake IDs. He said he'd be back the next afternoon and didn't bother to ask either one if they wanted to come along; he already knew the answer he'd get. He kissed Castiel and left. Sam was watching porn, on silent, in the living room and Castiel was reading a book on the arm chair; ignoring the TV. Sam patted the seat beside him, "Cas, come here." Castiel obeyed, sitting beside Sam. Sam took his hand and made Castiel's head turn to him. He got close to his face, "I have wanted this..." He kissed Castiel softly. Castiel opened his mouth to allow Sam's tongue in, deepening the kiss. Sam pulled the smaller man on his lap, making him straddle him while making out.

Castiel removed his tie and Sam tore open Castiel's shirt, breaking the kiss from his lips and down his neck and chest, which was still bandaged. Castiel had done the same; gentle kisses down Sam's neck and around his overly muscular chest. He ran his fingers over Sam's abs, waiting for the moment he would taste them. Sam didn't just want to fuck Castiel, he wanted to actually make passionate love to him like Dean has done. Instead of Sam, Castiel took Sam's wrist and lead him to Sam's bed room. From there, Castiel stripped Sam completely, then himself. They got in bed, kissed, touched, explored each other's bodies. Sam orgasmically exhaled, "Grind your cock around mine." Castiel was hesitant to do so, but once he got started and picked up pace, he grew to like it. They grind on each other with Castiel on top. The moment they came, Castiel fell on Sam. Sam held him, one arm around his waist and the other stroked Castiel's face.

"I love you."

Said at the same time and both were equally surprised. "Really?" Castiel asked, tilting his head so he could look in Sam's eyes. Sam nodded, "Yeah. I love you, Cas." Castiel smiled, "I love you too, Sam. But what about Dean?" Both were silent. Sam pushed Castiel to his side and bound his wrists in front of him with his hands, "You're still my slave. My games of manipulating your body and messing with you when Dean isn't looking is my signs of love to you." Castiel nodded, completely fine with that. It was around 9 pm, having hours of sex that seemed compelling to them, they fell asleep. Sam held Castiel tightly against him. Castiel didn't seem to mind as long as he could breathe.

The next morning, Castiel and Sam went into the shower together. Sam used the shower as an excuse to fondle Castiel anywhere he wanted. It resulted with Castiel on his knees on the mat with Sam thrusting into him. After filling him, the water was turned off and they left the bathroom. Sam went to his own room to change while Castiel changed in his shared room. Sam went to the kitchen for a beer and Castiel looked at the torn shirt on the living room floor. He had to dispose of it and make sure Dean didn't see it as is or figure out it's gone. Sam took the shirt off the floor and walked away with it. Castiel wondered where Sam was going but didn't ask.

Castiel made lunch for Sam and worked on his household chores. He missed Dean and would look at the clock with loss. Sometimes, Sam would catch Dean look out the window in longing. The door knob was jingling, Castiel dashed to the door and stood there. Dean opened the door and Castiel jumped him, hugging him tightly, "Dean!" Dean blinked, "Cas? Miss me much?" Castiel didn't let go, "Yes, I've missed you." Dean looked at Sam, hinting to the bag in his hand, "Everything is current and we're well stocked. Let's just not go crazy on ammo, it's not cheap and you're not paying for it." Sam shot him a look, which Dean bounced back. Castiel didn't mind, he had Dean in his arms again. Sam just watched, resisting the urge to tear Castiel off.

"Okay Cas, get off me!"

Castiel did what Dean told him. They kissed for a moment, and Dean went to the kitchen for a beer, he stood against the counter and opened it, "Anything happen while I was gone?" Sam and Castiel looked at each other briefly. Sam shook his head, "No. It was a quiet night." Dean drank more, "That's good." He went towards the bedroom, "If you excuse me. I need some rest. I have been driving for six hours." He went into the bedroom and closed the door. Sam waited a couple minutes, and took Castiel into his arms; embracing him tight, "Tonight, slave."

Finally things were back to normal. Castiel would go to bed with Dean, wait for Dean to be deep asleep, and go into Sam's room. Sam eased Castiel back into his submissive role; which was something they both missed. After Sam climaxed, Castiel would quietly go back into bed with Dean. Every other night, Sam would make Castiel come into his room and sexually abuse him how he wished to a certain degree. Castiel didn't feel so torn between them. He got exactly what he wanted from both; a dominant lover and dominating sex; it did somewhat bother him that he had to get that from a set of brothers and not one person. During the day, Castiel and Sam were slightly closer, but not as touchy feely that would have caused further suspicion in Dean's mind.

The brothers had a hefty load of cases to deal with. They weren't home much, only home to sleep or sex with Castiel. When Dean got a call to come across the country from where they were, the brothers told Castiel together that they'd be gone for a little while and to make sure to keep the place safe for them. Castiel promised and dismissed himself, saying he needed to make them food to eat for their trip. Sam looked at Dean, "How about tonight, we have a threesome?" Dean looked appalled, "You sick son of a bitch!" Sam quickly spoke before Dean could make a louder fuss, "No! No! We won't do anything to each other! I was thinking... since I've never been with a guy before and I've seen the love you two have for each other, why don't I see what the fuss is about? We'll just share Castiel, that's all, I promise."

Dean still looked appalled, but he did think about it. He sighed, "Fine. Just once! Castiel isn't some whore that I'll share with my kid brother." Sam grinned, _s__hows you just how much you know about your precious angel._ Dean turned to call Castiel to them. When Castiel saw them, the look in Sam's eyes sent a small chill down his back. Dean sighed, "When you're finished with the food and we're done packing, we're..." He didn't want to finish the sentence, it sickened him that Sam proposed it, but it was just once and no incest was promised.

"We're going to have a threesome."

The words taste like acid in Dean's throat. Castiel was taken back only to realize that must have what Sam had in his eyes, a teasing sex game that involved Dean without their own relationship being exposed. "Alright... in an hour then?" Castiel asked, not needing to pretend that this didn't freak him out a little. It was agreed and they scattered to do what they needed to. After an hour, they met in Castiel's and Dean's room. Castiel stripped into his boxers and got onto his knees. Sam and Dean undressed completely and stood in front of Castiel. Taking silent cues, Castiel sucked on Dean's cock while giving Sam a hand job; switching blowing and handing each brother when the cue changed.

Castiel's expertise relaxed Dean and Sam was proud of his slave. Castiel was pushed onto the bed, onto his back. He sucked on Sam while Dean sucked him. Sam pulled out and pretended to awkwardly kiss Castiel, which became true kissing. Dean stopped sucking and took Castiel's lips for himself and Sam kissed and sucked on Castiel's neck and shoulder, leaving a bruise or two on his shoulder blade. Each brother glared secret bolts of jealously as Castiel pleasured the other with his lips and tongue.

Believing that Sam was never with a man before, Dean let Castiel grind on Sam's cock while he took his ass, allowing Castiel to be fucked by both of them. Castiel loved the feelings he was receiving. Castiel came first, then Dean, and last was Sam. They pulled off each other without saying a word. They took single showers, and Sam went to bed alone. Before going to bed, Dean laced his fingers with Castiel's, "Cas? Are you okay by what we did tonight?" Castiel bit on his lip, "I admit, it was a little awkward but I didn't mind. It was just this once and never again, right?" Dean nodded and Castiel smiled, "Good night, Dean." Dean kissed Castiel quickly, giving his lips a quick lick when he pulled away. Castiel turned his back away to Dean, which Dean pulled into his arms and his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel fell asleep with a big grin on his face; almost a dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam crept into Castiel's and Dean's room while the sky was still dark and woke Dean, "Let's get going now so we'd get there sooner and do what we have to." Dean looked over, Castiel was sleeping soundlessly. Carefully Dean got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. Sam stood over Castiel, waiting for Dean to leave to the bathroom, and kissed Castiel. Twenty minutes later, Dean came out dressed, wrote a note for Castiel to find, and with Sam, left Castiel all alone. There were little to no words exchanged between the brothers. Dean felt awkward and sick to his stomach for sharing Castiel with Sam the night before; he doesn't even know why he said yes. The sun raised over them, Dean kept his hands on the wheel, a quiet hiss escaped his lips.

"I think Cas' cheating on me."

"He's home like, 24/7, who could he be possibly cheating with? Me? Impossible. He wouldn't willingly cheat." Sam glanced at Dean

"What do you mean 'willingly'" Dean pulled to the side of the road, "Spill it, Sam! Is someone forcing Castiel to having sex?"

"Hell would I know? No one can force Castiel to anything he doesn't want to do. Maybe you're just over thinking it and jumping to conclusions. What proof would you have that he's cheating?" Sam put him on a stand still, Dean didn't have any proof and they both knew it.

* * *

Castiel awoke with a big smile on his face. He can't believe that Dean allowed Sam's request. What exactly was Sam planning with that? Did Dean expect him to object and therefore not have the threesome? Sam's homosexual virginity claim really made Castiel laugh most of that night. He climbed out of bed and showered. He looked at his body in the mirror. He had love bruises all over his neck and torso, he wasn't sure which one gave him what; it was if they were trying to claim him for themselves and from each other. He applied lotion to his tattoo and bandaged it up. He figured he wouldn't have to keep it bandaged for much longer, maybe another day or two to be on the safe side.

For a few days, Castiel was free to be himself. He took out his old outfit from the bottom drawer of his dresser. He slipped on boxers and then the dark blue pants. He put on a undershirt, the white shirt, which he buttoned with care, his tie, and finally his matching dark blue blazer. He even decided not to shave, missing the light stubble he's always had until the brothers asked him to keep it off.

"That's the Cas I know."

Castiel turned around, "Crowley." Crowley stood behind Castiel, fixing his collar, "You haven't been yourself in years." "Like you care." Castiel hissed, "What do you want, Crowley?" Crowley took a step back and grunted, "Is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"We're hardly friends, Crowley. I remember how you fisted through my chest and ripped out the angel tablet."

Crowley chuckled, "You seem perfectly fine since that."

Castiel wasn't amused, Crowley was the last person he wanted to see. Crowley bit on his bottom lip, "There is actually something you can do for me, or more for your human pets." That caught Castiel's attention, "Why them? I mean it, if you touched a hair on their heads, Lucifer wouldn't be able to put you together." Crowley was locking him in, he knew it, "Calm down. It's to prevent them from being dinner." Castiel crinkled his forehead, "Why are you telling me this?" "Well if you want them to get eaten, that's on you." Crowley chimed. "Fuck off, Crowley." Castiel swore, pushing past him and going to the bedroom door.

"So you won't save them?"

Castiel froze, "Fine, what do I need to know?"

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived to their destination, a town in Alabama, at midday, two days later, in silence. Dean didn't want to sleep, just stop at the rest stops for bathroom breaks, he just wanted to get there and do what they needed to, just so they could go back. The town was bone chilling quiet. Dean parked the impala and they exited the car. "Something seems off." Sam obviously pointed out. "Wow, like I didn't get that all by myself." Dean sarcastically replied. They spent a half hour looking for any sort of life. No one to be found.

The town looked like a normal town, but had a strange air about it, it made them uncomfortable. The found the impala and got inside. Dean put the keys in the ignition, "I think this is a trap." "Who called you about this?" Sam asked. Dean folded his arms and rested them on the wheel, "It was blocked. I didn't recognize the voice. We better get out of here."

Like a bad horror film, the impala wouldn't start. "This would be a bad time to mention this is like a..." Sam said and Dean cut him off, "Say like a bad horror film and you're finding your own way back." Sam shrugged, "So what now?" Dean kept an eye out but saw nothing. The air was getting thicker and it was becoming impossible to breathe.

"Dean, now start the car and get the hell out here now!"

It was Castiel, leaning forward and touching the back of the wheel, right above the ignition, Dean didn't hesitate and the impala started, though he had many questions. Sam turned back and looked into Castiel's eyes. They were serious and sorta frightening, turning back forward quickly. When they were a safe distance, Castiel sat back and sighed, "That was close." "What the hell was that back there, Cas?!" Dean demanded, coughing.

"A demon." Castiel flatly answered. Sam turned his head back again, "What sort of demon?" Castiel leaned his head back, "A fog demon that found it's way out of purgatory. Crowley was able to trap it but wasn't able to do anything to it until it was triggered by human blood so it would show it's true smoggy form. It suffocated and ate all the people in that town." "So who called me?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Castiel was silent. "Cas?" Dean question, turning to look at him for a second, "Do you know who called me?" "Yes." Castiel answered, slowly he said, "Crowley."

For the first time in a long time, things felt like they were back to how it used to be. Dean was becoming hot headed, Sam was clueless, and Castiel seemed to know more than he let on.

"It prevented the impala from going, I had to use my powers to free the car from it. If you would have hesitated a minute or two longer, you both would have asphyxiated." Castiel informed, "And I was powerless to help until I knew you two triggered it. Crowley knows to never do this to you two again, I made sure to teach him a lesson for it." Then his eyes lowered, "I don't know how I'd be if I lost you both. I... I... love you guys." "We love you too, Cas. We're thankful that you saved us." Sam said, smiling thankfully. Dean smiled but didn't say anything.

Dean pulled into a town in the next morning. They were mid way through Oklahoma and nearly home in a place they've been renting in Kansas. After renting a room, the brothers got well needed sleep. Dean had driven for three days without rest and crashed on a bed after crawling into it. Sam wasn't as tired and figured to talk to Castiel before he slept.

"You really saved us back there. Thank you."

"I was afraid I came too late."

Sam was quiet, which made Castiel uncomfortable, then Sam spoke softly, "How do you love me?"

_Oh so he did remember..._

Castiel turned his face away, embarrassed to tell Sam the truth. Sam exhaled in annoyance. He took Castiel's head, turned it to face him, and kissed him hard; taking Castiel's breath away. They looked at each other and nodded. Sam took Dean's keys and followed Castiel to the impala. Once inside, they were free to talk.

"I have fallen in love with you, Sam." Castiel blurted as he looked out the passenger window.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked weakly

"I love him so much. I don't know."

Castiel felt more torn than before. When things were purely sex between he and Sam, there was nothing in the way. He fell in love with Dean, splitting himself in two to fill both responsibilities as Dean's lover and Sam's slave. Now admitting that he had finally fallen in love with Sam as well as Dean made the whole thing completely complicated. Sam wanted badly to have Castiel to himself. He wanted to be able to explore Castiel's sexual limits to the full extent again. Castiel's lips parted, he leaned over and kissed Sam lovingly. Sam kissed him back with more passion. Sam broke the kiss, pressing his finger on Castiel's lips.

"You are no longer my slave, you understand me. You need to tell Dean the truth. You need to... be completely honest with him." Sam instructed, releasing his ownership over Castiel. Castiel was dumbfounded, "And say what? I love you, Dean, I've been Sam's sex slave for the last couple of years and forgot to mention that fact when we started dating?!" "He's gotten really suspicious. Dean suspects that you're cheating on him, when that's about half true, isn't it?" Sam asked. Castiel sighed, he moved his head around and hung it to his right, "In a sense, yes. Oh but Sam... I don't want to lose Dean." Sam wrapped his arm around Castiel, "Then come to me, I'll never leave you."

Castiel cocked his head, "Sometimes I want to go back before all this, THIS, happened and enjoy my life before you two pulled me down further into corruption." Sam snickered, "It was you who took a sudden interest in the BDSM porn I was watching when I thought I was alone. You brought this on yourself and I obliged for my own benefit." Castiel blinked, "You're a sick man, Sam Winchester." "And you loved every moment of it, Castiel." Sam replied with a dickish grin on his soft face. Castiel eyed Sam, "So what did you have in mind for that threesome?" "Oh that. I didn't think it would actually happen. Dean too alpha male to share is mate but when it did, watching you like that, Wow." Sam laughed.

Rush of impulse, Sam leaned in and kissed Castiel. They made out before they exited the car. Sam put the keys were they belonged and went to bed. Castiel crept beside Dean. He kissed along Dean's stubbled cheeks, his pouty lips, and fell slowly asleep to Dean's woody scent. He loved him with what he thought was all his heart, oblivious at the chance of sharing his heart with Sam especially after all the lust filled nights and having to be near each other often. Dean subconsciously took Castiel into his arms and held him as they slept together.

By noon the next day, they were driving back to Kansas, to the apartment they lived in. Like old times, Dean was blaring and singing off key to music on the radio while Sam looked at him odd. Castiel sat in the back and enjoyed the ride, trying to forget his current life. He was able to forget he was in love with the two in front and saw them the way he used to. It didn't mean at all that he wasn't in love with them, but he was able to think as clearly as he did years before. He thought they were funny and strange, still different than any other human.

"How about we go for hamburgers?"

Both look back, Dean asked, "Hungry Cas?" Castiel nods, "Oh yes, quite. I... um... still crave the taste of red meat." He didn't really... but he wanted to prevent going back to their 'home' for as long as possible. Also, he knew they were hungry so it was a win for all three. They went to a fast food joint and the three of them ate big greasy burgers and fries. Of course, Dean had to have his pie; which was a strange sight and sound for the other two. Sam sighed, "Dude, if I told you to get a room with the pie, you would!" Castiel face palmed, "Don't give him ideas." Dean ate slowly, licking the fork in an erotic way after each bite. The groaning disturbed a few customers. Castiel had to laugh and lie, "He used to be fat and hasn't had pie in nearly 10 years." "Nice lie." Sam whispered. Castiel exhaled sternly, "You'd almost think that was the case."

* * *

**Doesn't Sam seem like the type to be watching fetish porn? That would be more Dean wouldn't it -_-, oh well. I promise, I will attempt to write a Sam/Castiel story where Sam isn't some sort of dominating douche bag... I have one in the works in my head, I just need to type it. One more chapter left :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean drove, this time Castiel is in front and Sam's in back, chilling out like no one's business. No one is saying anything, just listening to the hard rock that is playing on the radio. Castiel's staring out the window, the view was much better in front than in the back. Dean rarely had Castiel in front, only when it was just the two of them. From the side mirror, Castiel could see Sam's reflection, his eyes appeared fixed on him, it made Castiel uncomfortable and stopped looking out the window. "Something wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, noticing that Castiel was no longer looking out. Castiel nodded, "I'm fine. I thought I saw a dead squirrel." Sam snickered and kept his glance at Castiel. Dean realized that the impala was almost out of gas. He pulled into a gas station and parked at a pump. Dean left the car, Sam watched him walk and go into the station. He leaned over and whispered into Castiel's ear, "How hot would it be if I took you on the back of the impala?" Castiel's mouth open, Sam laughed, and sat back.

Dean comes back with three sodas. Sam and Castiel thank him, and the rest of the small trip home was of Dean singing along crudely to the radio. They got out of the car, Dean looked at Sam, "Hey, I wanna talk out here for a minute. Go a head, Cas." Castiel obeyed and went into their rented flat. Sam studied Dean's face, "What is it, Dean?"

"Don't give me that. What the hell has been up with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam was genuinely confused.

"Ever since I started going with Cas, you have barely spoken to me and when you did, it was defensive or short." Dean accused, his eyes burned into Sam's skull. Sam ran his fingers through his mid neck length hair, "Dean, I don't know what you're talking about." Dean didn't buy it, he took a step back, "For that matter, why is it that when you and Castiel near each other, I feel like the third wheel in my own damn relationship?!"

"Because you are!" Sam shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean demanded, panting for breath.

"Think about it, Dean." Sam laughed, "Ever notice all the times Castiel sneaks in and out of bed in the middle of the night?!"

Dean held his head, looking away for a moment, only to look back stunned and speechless. Sam had a big, devilish grin on his face, "Oh, it's worse than you think. Um, yeah: our angel, your boyfriend, my personal sex toy." Dean felt like he was going to vomit, "You've been..." He wasn't able to complete a sentence, he was rushed with so much emotions at once. Castiel didn't have to look out the window, he could hear everything they said in his head. Dean looked up to the sky, stumbling a bit, stressed from the news.

"Castiel! Get over here, now! You understand me!?"

Castiel came as called. He looked full of remorse, couldn't look at either one in the eyes. "I know you heard everything. Is it true?" Dean questioned him. Castiel lowered his head and nodded slowly.

"Yes Dean, except... except it's been going on longer than implied."

"How long are you talking about?"

Castiel looked at Dean, then Sam, then back at Dean, "Two years."

"You were fucking him before we were together?!"

"Oh you have no idea what Castiel and I did." Sam said, hushing Castiel before he could answer, "Fucking was just his reward."

Before neighbors heard everything, Castiel quickly teleported the brothers to a cold desert. They looked at Castiel as he took his hands away. Castiel sighed, "Sam, I'll tell him the whole truth." Sam nodded, Castiel took a deep breath, "Two years ago, after purgatory, you hated me. You chose Benny over me. I was hurt and confused. One night, while you were gone, I came in to find Sam watching master/slave porn on TV streaming from his laptop. Instead of yelling at me about it like you would have, he talked to me about how I felt about it. He enticed me into being his submissive partner. Keeping it secret, knowing that no one would understand or believe it. Then when you finally confessed your feelings for me last year, Sam assured me that what we were doing wouldn't interfere with our relationship."

"What did he do to you?" Dean asked, Castiel looked at Sam for permission to answer, which Sam nodded. Castiel answered and went on, "Just about everything you imagine and then some. After we started dating, because I have loved you for so long, and still do, Sam was careful on his domination. I was yours during the day and at night, I'd be his to control. Then recently, he pushed more of his control over me to include the day time when you were gone to do what ever he could to me, restricting me, pretty much making me a prisoner. Sometimes, he'd extend my leash, sort of speak, and be yours completely. Then..."

"Then?" Dean pressed. Castiel sighed, "You're not going to like this, Dean. Then... I realized I had fallen in love with him. It was hard to be aroused without him because I was used to his sexual abuse. I figured it was because I was his slave for as long as I was. Still I love you as much. I was torn and hated myself. Sam wasn't lying when he said I wasn't cheating on you, because it started before; not after. I told him my feelings and he released me as his slave but only on the condition that you'd be told of our secret lustful relationship. So... now you know. Everything."

Dean didn't say a word. No one said anything after that. Sam watched, with hope that Dean would dismiss the relationship and Sam would swoop up Castiel to be all his again. "So the tattoo was a brand?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, "Yes. I am, in a sense, owned by the both of you." Dean was silent again, Castiel figured that he was trying to take this all in, repressing his urge of violence, "And the idea for the threesome?" Sam raised his hand, "That was mine. He had no idea, only went along with it so I wouldn't punish him later." Dean felt sick again, "If I had said 'Absolutely not!', you would have punished him for it?" Sam nodded, "That's how it works."

"You sick son of a bitch"

"Come on, Dean, we've both been to hell! Do you honestly think that I also didn't have a little fun torturing souls. You and I were trained to torture and control; at least he's willing to be dominated by us and he aims to please."

Silence again. Castiel was in slave sitting position in between them, kneeling with his back straight and arms in front of him, his head lowered. Dean looked down at him, he wanted to say something so cold and cruel that it would crush Castiel's feelings for him, only to utter, "Take us home." Castiel got onto his feet and obeyed. They appeared in their apartment. Dean went into their bed room and slammed the door behind him.

Castiel remained standing and looked at the door. Sam sat down on the couch, "How long are you going to stare at the door?" "When Dean forgives me." Castiel mumbled. Sam turned his head to look at the door, "Good luck." He got up from the couch and went to his own room; leaving the door opened. Castiel took off his trench coat and blazer. He loosened his tie and sat down. He arched his back and head over and held himself - remained that way all night.

Sam came out of his room the next morning, Dean's door was still closed, and he saw Castiel alone, "Were you up all night?" Castiel looked up at Sam in response to hearing him, then lowered his head again, "Yup." Sam sat down beside him, "That can't be comfortable." Castiel didn't respond. Sam put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Sam took his hand back and sighed, "I'm sorry, Cas." Castiel glanced at him, Sam was like his old, innocent self like he was in his early 20's. He tried to make Castiel smile, or at least loosen up and sit back, which failed. Castiel finally stood up only to leave. Dean must have heard Castiel's wings and came out of their room, "Cas left?"

"Who else has wings?" Sam's eyes twinkled with his rhetorical question.

Dean walked to the kitchen and brewed coffee. "So we're not going to talk?" Sam asked, trying to push Dean's buttons, "Or are you going to hide in your room and avoid Cas and I while you sulk over something that happened before you came to your senses over your feelings?"

Dean didn't respond. He poured coffee into a mug. He entered the living room, "Let me tell you something, I stood by you through the demon blood, the trials, and all the other bullshit you put me through. I understood that you were enjoying a happy little life while I was in purgatory fighting for my life; while I suffered the year I lost you. I get that you may be into the freaky thing, it's none of my business what you do in your private time, but to include Castiel in it?"

"Is that why you're mad at him?" Sam asked, his face was serious and dark, "Because of what role he played?"

"I'm not mad at him."

"Then why are you avoiding him?"

Dean didn't answer. He drank from the cup and turned away from Sam, "What could you have said that would convince him to submit to you?" Sam arched his head back, his hair going past his shoulders, "Do you really want to know, or is it going to be once you know, you'll probably never speak to either one of us again?"

Dean punched the wall, "Dammit, Sammy, what did you say to him?"

Sam sighed, "Alright. I told him that what he was looking at is an absolute way people show complete trust when it comes to sex. I said that because you're so damn macho to admit your feelings, I'm the second person in the world he trusts and loves most, I'd be more than willing to show him what sex like that can be like. He learned his place very quickly."

"What about when he and I started our relationship, it didn't occur to you to stop?" Dean asked, drinking more coffee.

Sam pressed his lips together and hummed, "I didn't think it would last enough for you to figure out how to have sex with him; let alone actually doing it. He came to me to regain his sexual freedom and I refused."

Dean scrunched his forehead, "Why?"

"Because I had established enough love for him to never want to let go. Instead, I told him that he was mine during the night, allowing freedom with you during the day. The more I saw that he was more in love with you, the more I tried to dominate him."

Dean sighed putting his hand on the side of his forehead, "You're in love with him..."

Sam nodded slowly, "While you were gone, we confessed our feelings except I thought his were of strong feelings for me; not the same kind of love he has for you. I told him that what I do to him was how I show my love; which he accepted. I allowed him his freedom when he confessed that he was in love with me like he is you because I know deep down, I'll never have him the way I want him and he's happiest being with you."

Dean had a lot to think about. He put the empty mug into the sink and went back into his room; closing the door behind him. Sam sat on the couch. All was out in the open, but unsure who was getting the celestial prize. Dean sat on the bed, he wiped his face with his hands and exhaled. So much information, all at once, trying to grasp it was difficult. He didn't know what he should do; just different paths to choose. Dean's feelings for Castiel didn't change; he loved him so much, it hurt. He figured he'd take his time to think about it more.

Castiel returned later on. Sam was eating a sandwich at the table. Castiel saw that the bed room door was still closed, he sat down on the couch. Sam looked over, "So it is you? Dean and I talked more." Castiel looked at Sam but didn't respond. Sam got up and leaned against the entry way, his hair covered the left side of his face, "What? You want to know what we said? Well... everything. I think he understands that, really, I was the monster who prayed on an unrequited love struck angel and you were innocent. Left out the part that if he breaks your heart, I'll be there to swoop you and the pieces up. He's been in there since maybe noon, I don't know."

Castiel went to the bed room door. He turned the knob and pushed it open. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, arched over in thought. Castiel closed the door behind him and walked a few steps in, "Hello Dean." Dean didn't look at him, "Cas." Castiel sat down beside him. Dean resisted his urge to look at Castiel, he didn't want to do something he'd regret, "Twice you told him you love him?" Castiel's heart skipped a beat, he didn't think Dean would jump into that so quickly, though it wasn't that surprising considering.

"Yes."

"What sort of love do you feel for him, Cas, be honest."

"Strong feelings but not romantic. Only recent did I think they were romantic. I was confused. After clearing my head, and thinking who I rather be with for the rest of either of your guys' lives, I could only think of you. At the same time, I..." Castiel stopped and exhaled, "I can also see myself being his submissive. I love Sam like a slave would love his master."

Dean was silent. It worried Castiel to have Dean this silent. Then Dean said something that stunned Castiel, "Sam's right. If I had been forward with my feelings for you years ago, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be his slave and we'd probably be married in a legal state by now. I can't ask you to dismiss your feelings for him - it's not fair. I refuse to let you go. The romantic part of you beats within me and mine within you. If I must share you with Sam... so be it." Dean looked like he was in pain when he uttered his last sentence.

"Are you sure, Dean?"

Dean nodded, he called for Sam to come into the room. Dean stood up, holding his hand out to keep Castiel sitting. Sam was a bit confused, "Yes?"

"As much as I would love to keep you a thousand miles away from his body, I understand I can't come between your master/slave relationship. If you want to continue being his master, fine. I refuse to give him and/or you up, so I must come to a compromise. Do what you wish, maybe sometimes I'll join or at least watch, I haven't made up my mind that far yet; just don't break or cut him. I must be notified of any outside sex orders and restrictions. At the end of the month, Castiel and I are going to a legal state to get married. I figure we've waited long enough."

Sam nodded to Dean's demands. Castiel slid away from Dean's hand over him and went to his set of drawers. He took out his collar and knelt in front of Dean, "This is what I must wear when I'm with Sam." Dean looked at the collar and at Sam, "Is this necessary since you branded him?" Sam nodded, "It can bring on further humiliation and he seems to enjoy it a lot." "I see." Dean sighed, "Demonstrate."

Castiel was surprised and Sam was a bit taken back but happy to oblige. "Slave, at my feet, now." Sam ordered, Castiel did what he was told.

"Now give me the collar and take off your clothes, quickly. We don't want to bore our viewer." And Castiel did as such, he knew to kneel and keep his eyes forward to Sam and not show how nervous he was that Dean was watching him. Sam had the collar in his hands. He buckled the belt part and bent down to buckle it around Castiel's neck. Castiel felt so giddy and he couldn't believe he was doing this in front of Dean; it was like a dream.

"Castiel, do you remember when I called you a lucky bastard, you remember why?"

"Yes Master."

Dean looked on closer, wondering what it could have possibly been.

"Well?" Sam pressed, "What makes you so lucky?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a second and back at Sam, he was smiling, "Because I have you and Dean. You both love me."

Dean got up and placed his hand on Castiel's head, "That's enough. Thank you." Sam left and Castiel looked up at Dean, "Dean?"

"You look so sexy with just your collar on. I have a feeling, that unless we really need you to be dressed, you'll be wearing only that for now on."

Castiel couldn't believe his ears, "You're okay with this?"

Dean nodded, "I wasn't at first. I mean, no one wants to hear that they've been in a sexual relationship with their brother longer than their own relationship. Uh, I don't think anyone wants to hear something like that at all. Then I thought about it and after talking with Sam, things just made sense. After watching him demonstrate and I saw how obedient you were, I was mesmerized. I can't do stuff like that at but if that's what you want, I can't say no to you; even if it means you'll be having sex with Sam."

"I'm not so sure..." Castiel sighed. Dean took his hand, "About what?" Castiel took Dean's hand back and caressed it against his face, "That you can't do it. You were trained by the best in Hell. Use what you learned." Dean was nearly speechless, "You sick son of a-" Castiel smiled, "I know."

* * *

**Don't think it ends there. I'm having too much fun with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was on his knees, eyes closed, and sucking Sam off; whom was sitting on the corner of his bed wearing only a shirt. Sam hissed softly. He put his hand on Castiel's head and rubbed along the side and down to his neck. His eyes were half open to watch his precious pet, "I was hopeful that Dean would relinquish your relationship with him upon finding out about us. I suppose having his permission to use you how I wish is equally as good."

"Don't make me regret that decision, Sam."

Sam turned to see Dean leaning against the door way and then looked at Castiel, whom had slowed down, "Keep going. Focus on me - not him." Dean kept his distance, watched Castiel for a few seconds and then looked at Sam, "Not too late this time. Cas and I have an appointment in the morning." "Yeah yeah. It won't be for much longer." Sam assured him. Dean sighed and left the room. Sam leaned his head back and forward again, taking Castiel's head and pulling it closer, feeling what seemed to be the back of his mouth, and came. Castiel knew to swallow quickly. "Okay, get off that." Sam ordered, Castiel obeyed, and Sam pulled on Castiel's collar to kiss him with bit of roughness.

"Now go." Sam ordered. Castiel crawled to the door and then got up when he reached the hallway. He went to the bathroom before going to bed with Dean. He brushed his teeth and then drank some mouth wash. Castiel avoided looking in the mirror; fore he still hated what he saw. It didn't matter that his affections were finally returned to him twice fold, but because he hated who he was to one and yet, he hungered for it. Then he showered, he couldn't wait for the next day, the appointment he had with Dean was important to him. When he went into the Dean's room, Dean was sitting up in bed, wearing thick looking pajamas, "Took you long enough."

Castiel didn't say anything, just walked over to the bed and crawled beside Dean. Dean sighed, "Here. Boxers and a t-shirt, I heard it'll be chilly tonight." "Thank you." Castiel said, truly thankful that Dean gave him something to wear, even if it was for the night. When he dressed, he snuggled up to Dean, who held him lovingly. Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes and saw he was in thought, "Something wrong, Dean?" He shook his head, "Are you excited about marrying me next week?" "There are no words for how happy I am about that, Dean. To be bound to you forever excites me." Castiel answered, then he asked, almost fearfully, "Will Sam be along for our honeymoon?"

Quite honestly, Dean never thought about it, nor did he really want to. That was supposed to be his time to consummate his marriage to Castiel and Sam shouldn't be a thought; but then, would he spare letting Castiel's body go for a week and a half? "I'll talk to him about it. He has no reason to go." Dean finally answered him. He lowered his head and kissed Castiel, whom seemed hungry for Dean's affections. Dean exhaled, breaking the kiss, "Behave Castiel. Don't forget about tomorrow. We better sleep." Dean lowered his body down but still held Castiel at his chest and they tangled together. Castiel held tightly to Dean as they slept, and Dean loved that Castiel was still clingy despite how their lives are now.

Dean and Castiel left before Sam was awake. Dean drove the impala to a modest and secluded motel two towns over. The moment they were inside a room together, Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, holding his hands down on Castiel's legs, "How badly I wanted you for myself." Castiel sat up as Dean took off his shirt and proceeded to take off Castiel's. They kissed with pure lust, stripping everything else, and being equally intimate. Dean sighed, maybe unconsciously, "Blow me." Castiel lowered himself on the bed and took in all of Dean as he could. Castiel could hear Dean exhale with a slight sounds of ecstasy. Dean pulled Castiel up to him, "Turn your back to me."

With no hesitation, Dean slid himself into Castiel and held him as he thrust. He went his usual speed and then harder and faster like he imagined Sam would. It caused him to come faster than he should have. Castiel couldn't control himself either and came onto a towel that Dean had placed there. Dean didn't release him, just finger traced Castiel's tattoo, "I own you, don't I, Cas?" Castiel leaned his head back so his lovely blue eyes looked into Dean's deep greens, that he had mistaken for hazel several times, "Yes, Dean. Like Sam, who is my official sexual master, you also have ownership of my body, as well as my undying love." "So you are just mine and Sam's. No one else's?" Dean pressed on. Castiel nodded, "That's correct."

On their way back, Dean turned down the radio, "Keep your mouth shut about the motel. Knowing how perverted Sam has gotten, he'd want to watch, join in, or listen from the closed door. There's plenty of time for that and I can't remember the last time I had you completely to myself. If he asks, we were getting our rings fitted." Castiel looked a bit distraught, "I don't know if I can lie to Sam..." Dean wiped his mouth with exaggeration and looked at Castiel, "Fuck it. Castiel, I demand you to keep your mouth shut about the motel." Castiel was a bit surprised and nodded, "As you wish."

The next day, Sam was nursing a beer on the couch while Dean used the laptop beside him. Dean sighed, "Damn, it's already three pm and Cas isn't out of bed yet." Sam laughed, "I guess I over worked him." "Sam, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Dean sighed as he put the computer on the end table, "Next week, when Cas and I go for our honeymoon; it'll just be Cas and I." "So I can't go?" Sam asked, his face was serious. Dean exhaled in a 'seriously' way, "Absolutely not! It's enough that you watch and/or participate with us when he and I have sex, which is fucking creepy, all I ask is this."

"Then fine, I'll stay back." Sam agreed, getting closer to Dean's face, "But on one condition." "Name it." Dean said, unaware of how close Sam was to him. Sam took hold to Dean's shirt, Sam's hand on the back of his neck, and forced a kiss onto his lips. Castiel watched from the hall way. He was mixed with jealousy and lust. Sam told him not to interfere, and he obeyed. Dean tried hard not to kiss back, but Sam was forceful, and Dean refused himself to admit that he was turned on by it. He managed to get Sam off him and got off the couch, "What the Hell were you trying to do?!" Sam looked past Dean, "You get your request, my precious slave."

Sam got off the couch and took the keys to the impala, "Have fun." He left within minutes. Dean saw Castiel and went to him. Castiel bit on his bottom lip, "Dean, I-" Dean kissed Castiel and embraced him tight. "What did you request?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes beaming with happiness, "I told him that you'd request that you'd have me all to yourself for our Honeymoon and begged him to say yes. He threw in access to his secret room and the yes, if he would play dumb and see how far he'd have sex with you and I not object. I knew you'd never allow him so I accepted." Dean looked uneasy and took in what he could, "What secret room?"

Castiel took Dean's hand, "Oh you're in for a treat." They went into Sam's room and opened up the closet door. There was a door on the floor. Castiel opened the door, flicked the weirdly placed switch, and revealed the light stair case, "The door locks from the inside, so no need to worry." He gestured for Dean to go ahead of him down the stairs and he closed the door after himself and locked it. Dean's eyes scanned the room: racks, shackles, gags, various sex toys, etc. He was speechless. Castiel sighed, "Just ask, Dean, it's okay." "What has Sam done to you?" Dean exhaled, surprised and awkward by the inhabitants.

"Everything." Castiel answered, "Please don't look like that, Dean. I wouldn't have brought you down here if I didn't think you were ready for it."

"It?"

"The room. How far I would love our relationship to flourish. Understand?"

Dean nodded but he really didn't. Castiel brought him a chair for him to sit down, "Is this too much?"

"You think!?" Dean exploded, knocking the chair over, "This is crazy! Crazy fucked up bull shit! I may have been trained for this insanity but that doesn't mean I'm going to do any of that to you! I hate knowing what you're doing with Sam. I hate that I allowed it to go on! Cas, I'm serious, you can't have both of us!" Dean panted, his face was flushed, calmed down a bit, "Choose wisely, Castiel. It's me or him. I... I can't do this anymore."

Dean walked past Castiel and lets him out. Castiel stood there in the room, frozen from Dean's honesty. He couldn't believe that Dean would make him make a decision like that. At the same time, he knew that Dean was right and it made his stomach ache. On a table, Castiel's cell phone rung. Castiel took the phone and answered, "Master."

"Did it go as well as I thought?" Sam asked, smirking to himself.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked, his eyes watered with tears. Sam laughed a bit, enjoying a bit of the misery Castiel was feeling.

"Because I know my brother. Dean could never allow himself to dominate you the way I can. As bad assed he is, he's too diplomatic and kind. I bet he gave you an choice, eh? Me or him?"

"Yes."

"I know you, Castiel. I know you better than you think you know yourself. I know you love him so choose him. As for me, we'll go back to our original plans."

"Yes Master."

Sam chuckles, "You're in too deep, Castiel. Even if Dean were to change his ways and swift you away from me with a marriage and dominance, you'd still always rightfully belong to me."

Dean lied on the bed, deeply in thought. When did Sam change so much? When did Castiel become as weak and obedient like how he was in the beginning? Were they changing in front of his eyes and he was too blind to notice? He didn't notice Castiel enter their bedroom and dressed. He took off his collar last and looked at it for a while. Sam was right, no matter what, his body belonged to him. His sad blue eyes would look at Dean, whom didn't notice he was there. He put the collar in the drawer and sat down on his side of the bed.

"I love you, Dean."

* * *

**I hope this makes you all happy. I enjoy writing if people enjoy reading - this is a two way street, right? I know this is somewhat shorter than my usual chapters; not that many of you will notice.**


End file.
